


I Can't Truss

by porkcutletbowltrash



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, French Cooking, Hurt/Comfort, It's set in canon it just is loosely based on the movie Julie and Julia, Its truss not "trust", Julie and Julia AU, M/M, Post-Canon, Viktor trying to cook, Yuuri being a super hero husband, domestic viktuuri, kind of funny, meltdowns, nobody wanted this but here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porkcutletbowltrash/pseuds/porkcutletbowltrash
Summary: Viktor has been studying the art of French cooking and it's been going well. That is until he has a small meltdown in the kitchen one night.





	I Can't Truss

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanna try something. When you read this fic, try listening to this song:
> 
> A String of Pearls (from the "Julie and Julia" soundtrack  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2p_-gyU5epc
> 
> I'm trying this out to see how well it works because I'm thinking about trying this with other fics. If you don't want to you don't have too, but I'm just trying to gauge to see what my audience thinks of it. :) 
> 
> Thanks!  
> \- Sammy <3

“MERDE!” Yuuri cut the vacuum as he heard the loud SPLAT! followed by his fiance’s voice, “PUTAIN DE MERDE!!”

“Viktor?” Yuuri called as he started making his way down the hall and into the kitchen, “Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?”“MERDE! MERDE! MERDE!!” Yuuri hurried his pace at the use of more swear words instead of his normally calm voice he called out with when he had accidentally sliced his finger or burnt himself. 

What Yuuri saw when he rounded the corner and into the kitchen, he wasn’t quite prepared for. He thought he might see Viktor hunched over the sink, cooling off a burn. He thought he might see Viktor sucking on his freshly sliced finger. He thought he might even see Viktor mildly aggressively scrapping something burnt out of a pan after he got distracted by something for too long. 

However, he didn’t see any of those scenarios. What he saw was his fiance laying on the kitchen floor, big fat tears rolling down his angular cheeks and hugging what looked like a whole uncooked chicken in his arms like it was a lifeline. Globs of an unknown white sauce and chicken innards lay around Viktor on the floor looking like they had exploded from the chicken. 

Yuuri didn’t know whether or not the whole cooking class thing was a good idea. Of course, he loved his fiance and he liked the thought of being able to come home and occasionally not have to be the one who cooked dinner, that wasn’t the problem. Viktor wasn’t necessarily a kitchen whiz by any means and occasionally his lover got distracted; he was more worried that Viktor would end up burning down the apartment then he was about having to be the chef between the two of them. 

However, Viktor had begged. He’d pleaded with Yuuri to let him try to learn to cook and Yuuri just couldn’t refuse. And from that day onward, he’d promised himself that he would try anything Viktor offered up in support.

And surprisingly, Viktor had become rather remarkable in the kitchen. He had only made a few things within the six months of cooking lessons that Yuuri hadn’t been able to stomach. Almost everything Viktor had managed to make Yuuri had found himself enjoying. Viktor was a talented cook with a little bit of help to learn.

He’d learned how to cook basic things and he’d even took a class on how to make high-end Russian dishes. They’d had four-star dishes at home almost every night thanks to Viktor’s experimentation and they both found themselves revolving around the time they spent together at their dining room table surrounded by good food and occasionally wine. 

Viktor had more or less mastered Russian cuisine.

It was then he decided to take up the art of French cooking. Yuuri didn’t fully understand the connection to France besides the obvious link to Chris, but he didn’t try to sway Viktor either. He’d been to France once with Viktor and the food had been amazing; even better than some of the Japanese food he’d experienced over the years.

Viktor’s skill had been put to the test a bit with the change in style, but it had been for the good. Chocolate Mousse, Ratatouille Eggplant Casserole, Quiche Lorraine with Hash Brown Crust, Chocolate Ganache Soufflé Cake, Coq au Vin; all of it had been amazing. Even with the challenge, Viktor had come to like French cooking and therefore, so had Yuuri. 

Tonight, they would be joined by friends for a dinner party. Viktor had wanted to have a night to show off his cooking skills, as well as celebrate Yuuri’s win at the Four Continents and Yuri’s win at Worlds. It’d be a simple gathering for the Russian Skating Family and time to enjoy each other’s company. The whole thing should have been an easy event, a bunch of friends who had been like a family gathering together. But this is the first time that his closest friends would see how far Viktor had come in the kitchen and Yuuri knew that Viktor was determined to impress. 

“Merde. Merde. Merde.” Viktor sniffled as he laid in his mess, clinging to his chicken.

“Viktor…” Yuuri crouched next to the crying Russian and stroked his hair, “What’s the matter, sweetheart?”

“Merde! Je ne peux pas le faire!“ Viktor cried, “Je ne peux pas faire de liens! Mon poulet est partout sur le sol et mon fromage à la crème et les foies de poulet sont partout! La cuisine est un gâchis!” 

Yuuri should’ve guessed that Viktor would only speak in French. He’d joked about only speaking Frech while cooking French food to keep the atmosphere, but then he’d turned serious about it. At first it had irritated Yuuri slightly since he had no idea what Viktor would be telling him, but eventually, he had learned to go with it. 

“Vitya, love, I don’t speak French. Can you tell me what’s wrong in English? Are you hurt?” He brushed a stream of tears from Viktor’s cheek.

“Yuuri… Viktor whined softly, “I can’t truss!!”

“You can’t what?” 

“Truss! Truss! Ferme! Truss!” Viktor cried as he held up the chicken he was cradling, “My cream cheese and chicken livers fell out and it all went on the floor. We have the team coming in two hours! I don’t have time to restart. The kitchen is a mess!”

“Vitya…”

“Who am I kidding?! I’m a mess! A total trainwreck!! Qu'est-ce que je fais?”

Yuuri took the chicken from Viktor’s arms and tossed it onto the counter before pulling the crying man into his arms, “Vitya, love, it’s alright. You’re alright.” He shushed his lover. Viktor gave a hiccuping sob and reclined into Yuuri’s embrace,

“Why’re you so upset, my love?”

“I can’t…truss…” Viktor hiccuped, “I can’t truss, Yuurtchka.”

“I got that Viktor,” Yuuri hummed as he pet his fiance’s silvery blonde hair, “But why are you having a meltdown over…trusting?”

“TRUSS! Trussing, Yuuri, trussing. It’s where you take thread and make sure that the wings and legs of the bird are firmly fastened to the body so the chicken keeps its shape when it’s cooking.” Viktor sobbed as he mimicked what trussing was with his hands, “I. Can’t. Truss.”

“Oh, Vitya,” Yuuri sighed softly as he rested his cheek against his lover’s head and continued to hold him, “Is that all your upset about?”

Viktor gave a hiccup, “I’m a mess Yuuri. I can’t truss. The house is a mess. Makkachin needs a bath. All those younger kids I’m coaching can’t get their triple axels right even though we’ve been working on them for over three weeks. Three weeks Yuuri! And we have a recital in a week. Also, I was working with Yuri and I realized that I can’t land that quad axel for whatever reason anymore like I used too when I was competing. I’ve been retired for one season and I can’t land all the quads anymore! Yuuri! I’m getting old. And I’m getting fat. I’ve gained 15 pounds in the past six months from all my half-assed cooking and I dunno what I’m doing. Did you know I’m starting to get grey hairs Yuuri!?”

Viktor broke into sobs once more as he cried in Yuuri’s arms. Viktor had decided to retire at the age of 29 from the skating world. His absence hadn’t been forced but it had been a tough decision for the man. Since then, he had taken on coaching kids that were preparing for juniors as well as Yuuri and Yuri alongside Yakov. For the most part, Viktor enjoyed being able to teach new and upcoming skaters as well as his fiance and the younger Russian skater, however, Yuuri could see the way he missed the ice. The ice had been Viktor’s life for so long that it had seemed like when Viktor left the ice, he left part of himself there with it. 

And it was true that Viktor had put on some weight, but it was a healthy weight. Viktor was still slim and slender, but he wasn’t at top-notch athletic form. Yuuri loved his more soft body though; he was so beautiful with his slightly there love handles and his slightly rounder cheeks and his slightly chunkier thighs. If you weren’t familiar with Viktor’s body like Yuuri was, you wouldn’t even be able to see the difference in Viktor’s physic. Yuuri understood the appeal of his offseason body to Viktor now; that slight weight gain had made Viktor even more beautiful and more appealing.

“Viktor, my love,” Yuuri finally said as Viktor’s cries turned into hiccups, “There’s no reason to be so upset love. You’re not a mess at all. You’re doing so well. Maybe you can’t trust–”

“Truss…” 

“–Truss, sorry, but you’re doing so well everywhere else. Triples take a while to learn. It took me months before I could learn to do a triple axel and land it–” Viktor let out a harsh sniffle and hiccuped but Yuuri shushed him, “–but once I could, Vitya, I never stopped doing them. Even in Seniors, remember, I did them all the time.”

“And its one of your best jumps…”

“Yeah, it is. It comes with time, my love. And you can always work more on your quad axel if it’s bothering you that much. You’re getting older and skating is rough on the body, so because you can’t do a quad axel anymore doesn’t mean you’re not still amazing. It just means that your body can’t hold up with the force of it anymore. Besides, Viktor, quad axels are the hardest quad. I still can’t do them.”

Viktor hiccuped, “You’re so close though.”

“Close only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades, love.”

“What does that even mean?”

“The point is Viktor that you’re still amazing my love. In so many ways besides one. Sure, you’re not competing anymore, but you’ve become an amazing cook and you’re still the love of my life. You still take my breath away every single day. I’m so lucky to have you.”

Viktor turned to look at Yuuri with his watery blue orbs, “Even though I can’t truss, you still love me?”

Yuuri smiled, “As long as you trust me, then I don’t care if you can truss or not. I’ll love you so much that it hurts, Vitya and don’t you don’t you forget that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well....nobody wanted this but I am here with it. These past few of days I've been in a depression funk so I figured I'd turn to one of my favorite movies to pull me out of this. So here I am. What did you all think? Did you read it and listen to the music? Did you just read it by itself? Let me know what you think! I hope you lovelies all have an awesome day. - Sammy <3


End file.
